


dark night

by murderstag



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Animal Death, Childhood, Gen, Mental Health Issues, just drabbles and headcanons of the boys childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Seth doesn't recall the exact time Richie lost it...
Relationships: Richard Gecko & Seth Gecko
Kudos: 3





	dark night

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!! I hope you all have a good one!

Seth doesn’t recall the exact time that Richie lost it...maybe it was when their mom died. Yeah, that was when dad lost it too. Seth was only twelve at the time, but he took care of his little brother. After countless nights of dad going into a drunken rage and passing out on the couch, they learned to look after each other. 

There wasn’t that much to do around, since dad was a raging alcoholic and half of the kids in the neighborhood were bullies, so, they hung out in their bedroom downstairs. Seth showed Richie all kinda of cheesy action movies that he owned on tape, and Richie soon took a liking to drawing and reading comic books.

On the toughest nights when they could hear dad stomping upstairs Seth would hold his little brother close and promise that they would get away soon.

Seth soon learned that he shouldn’t have kept any pets around the house. He had all sort of little rodents and reptiles that all ended up disappearing without a trace.

One day Seth rode his bike back home from a grocery store run and saw richie in he backyard, his knees to his chest, sobbing. He threw his bike to the ground and rushed to his little brother, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Rich? What’s going on, are you alright?!” 

Upon further inspection Seth realized that Richie was covered in blood, holding a pair of scissors. “Jesus christ, Richie, what the hell happened?!” Without saying a word Richie lifted his shaky hand and pointed to the corner of the yard. 

Seth stood up in disbelief.

“Fuck. Jesus Christ, Richard, what did you do?”

There laid the neighbors friendly corgi, brutally mangled beyond recognition. 

Seth’s entire body was on fire, he felt like he was going to throw up.

“I d-didn’t want to, Seth...” Richie said, in-between sobs. “I s-swear, it changed. It wanted to kill me... I know you believe me, right?”

Seth blinked forced a smile. “of course I do...” he let out a breath that seemed like he was holding in for eternity. “Let’s go get some shovels.”


End file.
